parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon's Adventures of The Last Unicorn
T''he Last Unicorn'' is a 1982 animated fantasy film directed and produced by Arthur Rankin Jr. and Jules Bass. It was produced by Rankin/Bass Productions for ITC Entertainment, and animated by Topcraft, the Japanese studio of former Toei Animation producer, Toru Hara. Based on the novel The Last Unicorn written by Peter S. Beagle, who also wrote the film's screenplay, the film is about a unicorn who, upon learning that she is the last of her species in the world, goes on a quest to find out what has happened to the others of her kind. The film includes the voices of Alan Arkin, Jeff Bridges, Mia Farrow, Angela Lansbury (Bednobs and Broomsticks, Beauty and the Beast, Anastasia and Nanny McPhee), and Christopher Lee (A Nutcracker Fantasy, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Corpse Bride,. The musical score and the songs were composed and arranged by Jimmy Webb, and performed by the group America and the London Symphony Orchestra, with additional vocals provided by Lucy Mitchell. Summary For another adventurous mission, the Digi-Squad, the Disney Heroes, the Duelists, the Extreme Dinosaurs, T-Rex, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Piñatas, the Pandasian Pandas, Gizmo, the Friendly Ghosts and Ghouls, Inspector Gadget, Team Tomoeda, the Creations, Alakazam and DeeDee and'' Team Voltron teleports to the past where the meet a beautiful unicorn who learns from a riddle-speaking butterfly that she is supposedly the last of her kind, since all the others having been herded away by the legendary Red Bull. The unicorn and our heroes sets out to discover the truth behind the butterfly's words. Along the way, they are eventually joined by Schmendrick, a second-rate magician, Molly Grue, a now middle-aged woman who dreamed all her life of seeing a unicorn, and surprise allies: Elecmon, Andromon, Team Saotome and Rock Detectors. Their journey leads them far from home, all the way to the castle of King Haggard, who is plotting to destroy all the world's unicorns using the Red Bull. And above all to make things worse, assisting Haggard are the Saurians (The Detectors' own nemesis whose name is similar to the Mighty Ducks'), the Raptors, the Foot Clan, Nightmare Enterprises and the Raptors who waited long enough for their chance to destroy all of our heroes for meddling with their plans of conquest. Now with everything they got from digivolutions, to magic spells, to monster cards, to weapons, and to energy attacks, the Digital Monsters, the unicorn and their friends must defeat their vengeful enemies and Haggard, and save the unicorns from extinction. Plot In an enchanted forest, a talking unicorn learns she is the very last of her kind. A butterfly reveals that a monstrous animal called the Red Bull herded her kind to the ends of the earth. Venturing into unfamiliar territory beyond the safety of her home, the Unicorn journeys to find them and bring them all back. Upon her journey, the Unicorn is captured by the evil witch Mommy Fortuna and is put on display in Mommy Fortuna's Midnight Carnival. As most of the attractions are normal animals with a spell of illusion placed on them (to wit, a toothless lion for a Manticore, a crippled chimpanzee for a Satyr, and a mere snake for the "Midgard Serpent"), Fortuna uses a spell to create another horn on the unicorn's head that the non-magical carnival visitors can see, as they are unable to see her real form. Fortuna keeps the immortal harpy Celaeno captive as well and acknowledges the dangers of caging such a monster, but deems the risk secondary to the deed's recognition and prestige. While held captive, the unicorn is befriended by Schmendrick, an incompetent magician in the service of Mommy Fortuna. With the help of Schmendrick, the Unicorn escapes, in the process freeing Celaeno, who kills Fortuna and her henchman Ruhk. The Unicorn and Schmendrick later gain a second traveling companion Molly Grue, the careworn lover of Captain Cully (the disappointing "reality" behind the Robin Hood legend). When the Unicorn nears the seaside castle of King Haggard, the keeper of the Red Bull, she encounters the animal, which turns out to be a monstrous fire elemental. At the last moment before her capture, Schmendrick uses his unpredictable magic and transforms her into a nude human woman with white knee-length hair. In this guise, the Red Bull is uninterested in her and departs. The Unicorn suffers tremendous shock at the feeling of mortality in her body. While Molly wraps the Unicorn's human form in a blanket, Schmendrick states that the magic, not he, chose the form, and promises that he will return her to normal after the quest is complete. Schmendrick, Molly Grue, and the now-human Unicorn proceed to King Haggard's castle. Haggard is at first unwelcoming, and Schmendrick introduces the Unicorn as his niece Lady Amalthea. Schmendrick requests that the three of them stay there as members of Haggard's court, only to be told that the only occupants of the castle are Haggard, his adopted son Prince Lír and four ancient men-at-arms. Nonetheless, Haggard consents to lodge the trio, replacing his more competent on-call wizard, Mabruk, with Schmendrick, and setting Molly Grue to work in his scullery. Amalthea begins to forget her identity and her reasons for coming to the castle and falls in love with Prince Lír, the result of the mortality of her current form. Caught in her newfound emotions, she struggles with thoughts of abandoning her quest for the sake of mortal love. Haggard confronts Amalthea in private conversation, hinting at the location of the unicorns, yet from the waning magic in her eyes, he has doubts regarding his previous suspicions that she is more than she seems. Meanwhile, Molly is able to learn the location of the Red Bull's lair from a talking cat. Molly, Schmendrick, and Amalthea are joined by Lír as they enter the bull's den, but Haggard attempts to trap them by destroying the way they came in. Schmendrick reveals Amalthea's true identity to Lír after explaining what they are looking for. Lír is unmoved and says that he loves her anyway. This makes Amalthea want to abandon the quest and marry Lír, but Lír dissuades her. The Red Bull appears, but is no longer deceived by Amalthea's human form and chases after her. As Lír struggles to protect her, Schmendrick turns Amalthea back into the Unicorn, but she is unwilling to leave Lír's side. The Bull drives her toward the ocean just as he earlier drove all the other unicorns, but she manages to run away and the Red Bull gives chase. Lír tries to defend her, but is killed by the bull. Enraged, the Unicorn turns on the Bull and forces him into the sea. Carried on the white surf of incoming tides, the other unicorns emerge en masse from the water, causing Haggard's castle to collapse into the sea as they rush past, with Haggard falling to his death. On the beach, the Unicorn magically revives Lír before departing for her forest. Schmendrick assures Lír that he has gained much by winning the love of a unicorn, even if he is now alone. He departs to start anew. The Unicorn returns to say goodbye to Schmendrick, who laments he has done her wrong by burdening her with regret and the taint of mortality, which could make her unable to rejoin her kind in the forest. She disagrees about the importance of his actions, as they helped them to restore unicorns to the world; though she is the only unicorn to feel regret, she is also the only unicorn to know love. Schmendrick and Molly watch the Unicorn depart for her home in the woods. Hero Teams Digi-Squad (with Digivolutions and De-Digivolutions) * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon * Patamon * Gatomon Supporting Digimon * Elecmon * Andromon Disney Heroes * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck Mighty Ducks * Duelists * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Dotanello * Raphael * Michaelangio Piñatas * Pandasian Pandas * Toby Gizmo Friendly Ghosts and Ghouls * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Wendy the Good Little Witch * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Poil the Ghost: The Ghostly Trio: * Fatso: * Stinkie: * Stretch: Guest Heroes Team Saotome * Rock Detectors * Cornelius * Chester * Clifford * Angus * Maxwell Villain Teams Foot Clan and Dimension X * Oroku Saki/The Shredder * Krang Mutants * Bebop and Rocksteady * Tokka and Rahzar Foot Soldiers * Alpha One Nightmare Enterprises * Nightmare ** Nightmare Enterprises Salesman ** Air Riders ** Nightmare Monsters Raptors * Bad Rap Saurians (Stone Protectors) * Zok Main Characters Cast Digimon: Digital Monsters * Tom Fahn as Agumon/Greymon ** Brianne Siddall as Koromon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon ** Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon ** Lex Lang as WarGreymon * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon ** Dorothy Elias Fahn as Lillymon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon ** Michael Sorich as Zudomon * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Edie Mirman as Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon * Michael Sorich as Elecmon and Andromon Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Kingdom Hearts * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Dan Green as Yugi Muto Extreme Dinosaurs * The Adventures of T-Rex * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) * Viva Piñata (TV series) * Pandalian * Gremlins * Kirby: Right Back a Ya! * ''Casper the Friendly Ghost * Gadget & the Gadgetinis * Cardcaptor Sakura * 9 (Tim Burton film) * Alakazam the Great * Voltron: Defender of the Universe * Ranma 1/2 belongs to Viz Media and Studio Deen. * Stone Protectors (1993 TV series) * The Last Unicorn * Mia Farrow as the Unicorn/Lady Amalthea * Alan Arkin as Schmendrick * Christopher Lee as King Haggard * Jeff Bridges as Prince Lír * Tammy Grimes as Molly Grue * Robert Klein as The Butterfly * Angela Lansbury as Mommy Fortuna * Brother Theodore as Ruhk * Keenan Wynn as Captain Cully and The Harpy Celaeno * Paul Frees as Mabruk * René Auberjonois as the Skull * Don Messick as the Cat * Nellie Bellflower as the Tree * Edward Peck as Jack Jingly and Cully's Men * Jack Lester as the First Hunter, the Old Farmer and Cully's Men * Kenneth Jennings as the Second Hunter and Cully's Men * Frank Welker as the Red Bull Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * English Version by Saban Entertainment Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Kingdom Hearts * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Dan Green as Yugi Muto Extreme Dinosaurs * The Adventures of T-Rex * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) * Viva Piñata (TV series) * Pandalian * Gremlins * Kirby: Right Back a Ya! * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Gadget & the Gadgetinis * Cardcaptor Sakura * 9 (Tim Burton film) * Alakazam the Great * Voltron: Defender of the Universe * Ranma 1/2 belongs to Viz Media and Studio Deen. * Stone Protectors (1993 TV series) * The Last Unicorn * Produced and Directed by Arthur Rankin Jr., Jules Bass * Screenplay/Based on the novel by Peter S. Beagle * Associate Producer: Michael Chase Walker * Executive Producer: Martin Starger * Music and Lyrics by Jimmy Webb * Songs Performed by America * Production Coordinator: Lee Dannacher * Production Designed by Arthur Rankin Jr. * Character Designer: Lester Abrams * Additional Storyboard Sequences: Don Duga * Animation Production: Topcraft, Japan * In Charge of Production: Masaki Iizuka * Animation Coordinator: Toru Hara * Continuity Animation: Tsuguyuki Kubo * Assistant Animation Coordinator: Kiyoshi Sakai * Continuity and Animation Direction: Katsuhisa Yamada * Animation: Yoshiko Sasaki, Masahiro Yoshida, Kayoko Sakano, Fukuo Suzuki * Key Animation: Kazuyuki Kobayashi, Hidemi Kubo, Tadakatsu Yoshida * Camera Operator: Hiroyasu Omoto * Editor: Tomoko Kida * Japanese Sound Effects: Kiyoshi Ohira * Sound Effects: Tom Clack * Tapestry Designer: Irra Duga * Recording Enginereers: John Curcio, John Richards, Dave Iveland * Recording Mixer: Donald O. Mitchell * Orchestrators: William McCauley, Matthew McCauley * Additional Orchestrators: Jimmy Webb and Elton Moser Music and Songs Production Notes Trivia * Debut of Team Voltron and guest appearance of Team Saotome, Rock Protectors, the Saurians (Stone Protectors). * Reappearance of The Raptors, The Foot Clan and Nightmare Enterprises * Traditional animation sequences of the Piñatas, Gizmo and the Creations by Warner Bros. Animation and selectable Japanese animation studios including TMS Entertainment. Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon: Digital Monsters ''(''Digimon Adventure) belongs to Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * The Last Unicorn belongs to Rankin/Bass and ITC Entertainment. * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil ''belongs to Disney. * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures, 4Kids Entertainment, Studio Gallop and NAS. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * Viva Piñata (TV series) belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Rare and Bardel Entertainment. * Pandalian and Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Funimation Productions and Nelvana. * Gremlins belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Steven Spielberg. * Kirby: Right Back a Ya! belongs to Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, Studio Comet and Warpstar, Inc. * Casper the Friendly Ghost belongs to Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, Harvey Comics and Hanna-Barbera. * The Adventures of T-Rex ''and ''Gadget & the Gadgetinis belongs to DIC Entertainment. * 9'' belongs to Focus Features, Bazelevs Animation, Relativity Media, Starz Animation and Tim Burton. * ''Alakazam the Great ''belongs to American International Pictures and Toei Animation. * ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe belongs to World Events Productions and Toei Animation. * Ranma 1/2 belongs to Viz Media and Studio Deen. * Stone Protectors (1993 TV series) belongs to Nintendo, Fred Wolf-Films and Troma Entertainment. Transcripts Agumon's Adventures of The Last Unicorn/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Ideas Category:YouTube